Hetalia Love Stories
by Warrior of Time
Summary: Hetalia-Reader Drabbles Various x Reader Some Chibi!Hetalia Characters X reader!
1. Chapter 1:England

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia~**

**Beware OOC-ness?**

_'Different language'__  
_

_Thoughts_

* * *

**England- Arthur Kirkland  
**

**X**

**Reader**

* * *

The sun shined brightly making everything around you sparkle. You smiled at children running down the dirt road playing as you watered your flowers in your front-yard. You stared at the forest that was across from your house, memories flooded your mind. You smiled fondly remembering a certain blond nation you met long ago.

**_Past~_**

"France you bastard! Leave me alone! Get out of my territory!" a little blond boy with large lovely emerald eyes cried out in anger. He glared at the tall young french nation who had a smug stupid look on his face. "_Your_ territory? I don't think so mon cheri! This is my territory! I had it first!" England scowled.

"I had it first frog-face!"

"No! I did!"

"Mon ami, non you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" the little boy stomped his feet on the ground having a tantrum. Soon after the two started to have a heated argument, which random people stopped and stared. A girl with (Color) hair and (Color) kind eyes frowned and dashed over to the two angrily.

"France!" You called out slapping the nation's arm to get his attention. "Ow! (Your Country Name)! What was that for!" France shouted rubbing his arm. "This is his land you _Imbécile_!" you pointed out showing him a map that should whose land belonged to who.

"Whaaat?!" the nation of love exclaimed grabbing the map.

England watched you and France argue forgetting all about him, he stared at you in curiosity he had never seen you before. You looked a bit younger than France but you were older than him...

Well you knew french, are you a french nation as well? Millions of questions were bouncing around his mind as he stared. You glanced over at England while France was grumbling things in his native tongue. You trotted to the English boy with a sweet smile.

England blushed but frowned a bit weary of your presence, you knelt in front of him folding your white dress as you sat on your knees. "I'm sorry about France..." you explained awkwardly. Real smooth...anyway you gave a grin, this was your first time meeting the English Nation! You've heard a lot about him from France and other nations.

Though most rumors weren't really nice ones.

_Oh my...his eyebrows are thick! _you stared at them for a while before looking at England.

"I won't forgive that bloody frog!" he stated pulling his green hood over his head. You smiled weakly, well the name calling rumor is also true then...

"I see, then can you forgive me?" you asked tilting your head to the side. England blanked out for a moment "Huh...?" you grinned "I mean, I'm in your territory! I should have asked no?" you giggled. The boy reddened "D-Don't laugh!" you continued to laugh "But you're too cute sir!" his face turned into a darker red "I-I-I am not cute!".

You squealed and hugged the boy giving a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes you are!"

England had steam coming out of his ears "Gyaa!" he shrieked squirming and jumping out of your hold. He ran away into the deep forest red-faced.

You blinked and put a hand over your lip "Oh dear..." you heard France chuckled from behind you.

"Ohonhon~ You scared the boy with your affectionate behavior (Country Name)"

"Aw...If I want to make friends I need to have a limit with my affection..."

...

As days went by you came to the forest everyday and be-friend ed the English nation. England was happy he made such a wonderful friend, you were so kind and sweet. He learned many things about you, like you're not a french nation! You just knew many languages. Also your other name...

You like (Fav food), (Animal), (Color)

You don't like (List of things you don't like)

"England!" You called out searching for the blond child in the dark forest.

"(Country Name)!" you heard an English accented voice shout in excitement, a blond boy hopped out of a bush with a grin. You smiled "Oh! You have grown taller!" you announced hugging him close, he was just below your chest.

He blushed.

"Y-yeah...my friends said that too!" You remembered England talking bout his magical friends, too bad you couldn't see them. You blinked "England?...why are you wearing your hood? aren't you hot?" the boy stiffened.

"I-I...um...well...it's too sunny! I was getting too hot!"

You narrowed your eyes "Yeah right!" you instantly pulled the child's hood ripping it off. You gasped at the sight of his bruises and cuts on his arms and legs. "E-England!" you shouted grabbing his arms carefully inspecting. He flinched at your worried expression, he didn't like it when you were worried.

He'd rather see that beautiful smile he saw the day he first met you.

"S-Sorry...I had a war with someone..."

You started to treat the wounds "Next time tell me!" you looked straight into his eyes. England turned cherry red, he silently nodded avoiding eye contact with you. After treating him you gave small kisses on his boo-boos, England's eyes widened.

"W-What are you doing!" he stammered.

"A kiss always makes a wound feel better!" the boy will never forget that. "England, you scared me you know..." you stated holding his hand. "You're still a child and...you going to war already!...it scares me..." England frowned at the word 'Child'.

"I am not a child!" he exclaimed "I can handle things myself!" you were taken back by his determination. You pecked his hand "Promise me you'll be big and strong!" you replied.

"I will!"

_**Present~**_

As the years went by for some reason...you started to see England less and less until...you never saw him again. You wondered if England was at one of those meetings with other countries? You've only been there once, your country was perfectly in order so you didn't need to do anything at all. Also you lived in a rural area where you were in the middle of nowhere. You never know what happens outside.

Though you're not really a country anymore, like France's friend Prussia.

You still spoke to France and others over phone and mail but never asked about England.

For some reason...you didn't have the courage to.

You sighed feeling really depressed "...I'll ask France...maybe?" suddenly you heard something loud coming from the front of your house.

"Oh! C'mon! Don't be such a coward!" was that France? "Just get in there and say Bonjour! Long time hasn't it? Then Bam! Romance!" you giggled quietly and raised a brow.

Just what in the world was he talking about?

"I-I don't want to do this! She probably doesn't even remember me!" a deep English accented voice exclaimed in anger. You heard France sigh exasperated "That is highly impossible! Amerique! Tell this stubborn fool to go!". You heard another voice you weren't familiar with.

"Dude, I know nothing about this chick but the stories Iggy has told me as a kid" the voice explained."Don't call me that!" the English-accented man interjected. "But, the way you make her sound, she seems pretty awesome so stop being a wuss and get in there!"

You finally had the courage to step out and see who was here and what was going on. You placed your hose down and walked to the front.

"_Salut_ France?" you waved hesitantly, the french nation gave a giant grin "(Country name)! Mon cheri~ It has been too long!" you two gave pecks on each cheek and a hug. You noticed one man giving a harsh glare at the french man, making you raise a brow.

"Woaah! Dude! She's pretty!" a young man with blond hair and sky-blue eyes commented with a giant bright smile.

_Very handsome_

He walked towards you shaking your hand "Hey! I'm America! Nice to meet you!" he had a strong grip he looked well-built too. You grinned "Nice to meet you too! I'm (country name)!" America winked at the other blond who was scowling "She's totally a keeper! Such a fine lady!" you blushed which was rare.

France guffawed at your expression "Amerique! You shouldn't be flirting with her!".

A dark aura was emitting from the blond man who stood from afar watching France and America. He did not like how their hands were all over you. You blinked and glanced over at the third man with a smile, he blushed and looked away. You analyzed the brit while France and America were chatting, he wore a rosy colored dress shirt with a black and white thin striped tie.

Over it was a dark brown vest and his pants were black. He was very handsome also, you blushed slightly but kept calm.

Wait a minute...he looked familiar? You inspected him a bit more closely. His hair was blond, his eyebrows very thick and the eyes a pretty emerald...green...

"You..." you touched his arm.

He looked startled at your serious expression."Ahem, i-is there something wrong?" he stuttered nervously. You clenched your fists "Why...Why haven't you..." you started to shake. He blinked "Pardon?" your face became flushed and fat tears overcame your eyes.

"Englaaannd!" you sobbed loudly, the brit stiffened "You...remember me..." he looked very shocked. France nudged America with his elbow indicating they should leave you two alone and they did.

"E-Everyday!" you cried out "I g-go into the forest and w-waited for you to come back! Y-You never did!". England stood there shocked but he listened.

"I-I've w-waited and waited!...but you never came back", England gazed at you softly he stood in front of you. You noticed how tall he grew, taller than you. You sniffled "You grew taller" you heard him chuckle softly. "I know...I'm sorry..." his arms wrapped around you holding you close.

"I wanted to become stronger...like I promised you" he started to explain "I didn't realize that I hurt you by leaving you". You sniffed "Don't ever do that again!" you replied hugging him back.

You giggled "Oh wow~ You're so fit" you gave a light squeeze squishing yourself against him. He blushed, you laughed at his rosy face. "Haha! You're still too cute sir!" he frowned "I am not!" you grinned "Still the same!".

He scowled and pulled you closer, noses almost touching "Stop treating me like a child..." your face blossomed pink. When he was a child such close contact didn't matter but now...He's not a small boy anymore.

"You're too close..." you muttered oddly timid not looking at him, that's right he wasn't a kid anymore but a grown man. Taller, handsome and mature. You shyly peeked a look at him, he had a large smile on his face and he looked beautiful.

Suddenly his lips made contact with your forehead, steam blew out of your ears glowing red. You touched your head giving him a puzzled embarrassed expression. He smirked "What's with that reaction? You always did it to me as a child?" he said amused. You flushed pink "No...I-It's not the same..." you stuttered.

"Hm?"

"Y-Your not a kid...anymore" you bit your bottom lip softly, playing with your hair. "Really..." he pecked you softly on the ear then to the cheek. You reddened a deeper red, "Eng...land..." you felt the warm lips press against your neck.

"W-Wha..."

"I love you"

"Huh?"

"I love you" he repeated, he kept chanting those three words to you over and over. He hugged you tightly, his head was on your shoulder "I love you so much (Your Name)" his voice was muffled but you heard him loud and clear. You felt like fainting, you were worried that your face was going to stay red permanently. Your heart throbbed, on the inside you felt so warm.

You pecked his red ears, he flinched.

You re-stated the same things "I love you..." you cried, you repeated it as well "Arthur..." you hiccupped. England's heart stopped, he felt so happy nothing could bring his mood down. He intertwined your finger into his, with his other hand he took your chin. You fluttered your eyes closed, pink lips slightly parted he flinched and had a troubled look.

You were so damn submissive now, you were too adorable.

It felt like fire-works exploded in your head when you two connected. At first it was a bit chaste but very nice but then...it started to get passionate and heated. You mewed when his tongue tangled with yours, you could hear the sounds of smacks and smooches your lips made against his.

**From a bush...**

America and France watched from a far, the french nation had a grin as he watched his two best buddies have a hot make out session. He felt proud of him self, as the country of love he had to do something about England's one-sided love and he succeeded. America looked embarrassed watching them kiss, "...Don't tell him this but...he' s good at being romantic...".

France laughed "He learned the best from me~" he chimed. America rolled his eyes "Whatever but...can we stop watching...".

"Why?"

"It looks like there getting it on..."

"Ohonhon~ I want to see this"

* * *

**A/N: Hetalia drabble~**


	2. Chapter 2: America

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia~**

**Beware OOC-ness?**

**This chapter is inspired by the episode 7 of Hetalia-Beautiful world~ I died...so beautiful~**

_'Different language'__  
_

_Thoughts_

* * *

**America:**

** Alfred **

**X**

**Shy!Reader**

* * *

The city streets were blaring with honks and beeps of cars that were going through traffic and tons of people walking through each other. You and your Bff Japan were having a few difficulties getting used to everything, it was quite different from where you and him lived. Right now you and Japan stood side by side staring at a large house.

"...Japan..."

"Yes, (Country Name)?"

"...Are you sure this is the place?" you asked staring at your supposedly new home with Japan. The quiet nation looked at a piece of paper then glanced back at the home.

"I am sure it's here..." he replied showing you the paper to clarify it. Suddenly the front door smashed open, you jumped against Japan for protection while he flinched in shock.

"WELCOME TO MY HOUSE! HAHAHAHA!" striking sky-blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Hey! Japan! You must be my new roomie~" you and Japan sighed in relief. You reddened, you did not know that the person you would be rooming with Japan would be America?! You gave a small glare to the Asian man beside you, Japan looked away nervously.

Japan knew you were in love with the egoistic hero.

The thing is that you and America were childhood friends, but he doesn't remember at all. You realized this when you two met at the world meeting. You recognized him instantly, but when meeting each other he barely knew you. England remembered you which made you happy but still...

Even your name didn't ring a bell to the American's head.

_Flashback*_

_"Heya! I'm America! The Hero!" you smiled weakly "H-Hi...I'm (Country Name)". He gave a toothy grin "Nice to Meet you! Must be cool meeting an awesome country like me for the first time! " your smile disappeared "...A-Ah...right...". He gave a wink not noticing your crest fallen expression "See ya!" he ran away speaking to other nations. _

_England noticed this and walked over to you "(Country Name)..." you forced a grinned at England "It's okay...It's been years...I knew he was going to forget...". The British Nation frowned "I can talk to him if you like...and make him remember..." you shook your head._

_ "N-No...it won't be the same, doesn't matter any way even if he did remember...we both changed so much... we won't be as close as before". England wrapped an arm over your shoulder making sure the other nations or any other person didn't see you. He guided you out the room so no saw you silently cry._

_End*_

In the end you decided to give up on him and build a barrier between you two.

You sighed you were starting to get a headache.

The American-Nation blinked at the sight of you "( C-Country name)! You too?". You smiled weakly and blushed "I-I-I...Y-Yeah..." he grinned "Cool! Nice to see you both!". Japan bowed slightly "Even though it's for a short period of time...I hope we will get along". You did the same, America laughed "Of course! Anyway c'mon in!".

After placing your luggage in your room, you walked down stairs only to see a bunch of colorful streamers all over the place. You wondered if America was having a party today? "You like it!? It's a welcome party for you guys!" the blond chirped. You saw Japan gazing around the colorful room "Goodness...you do not need to be so considerate for our sake" he explained anxiously.

"I don't mind! Plus look what I got! I'm making lunch for you two!" you walked in the room and stood by Japan. "A snack?" you asked peering over America's shoulder. The nation's heart stopped and he tensed "W-Well...it's beef!" .He moved away from you quickly and dropped a giant piece of beef on the table with a loud smack.

"W-Woah..." you and Japan stared in bewilderment. "I'm cooking it!" he grinned brightly, Japan glanced over to you he looked a little blue. You shrugged understanding his silent signals, "You guys can wait in your rooms if you want! I'll call ya down when it's ready" you both took America's offer.

You immediately dashed into Japan's room.

Jumping on his bed you screamed in his mochi pillow, the Asian man sweat-dropped. "(Country name)...are you alright?" you lifted your face and glared at him. "You! You know I like him! Japan you sneaky #$%^!" you started to whisper cuss your rant at him. "Couldn't you choose another place !?" the Asian nation's lips twitched as he patiently waited for you to calm down.

You laid on his bed motionless, you were dead-beat tired from whisper ranting.

He placed a fist up and stuck out his pointing finger"Alright...Well one, America is someone we know and I feel more comfortable living with him than any one else" he started explain his reasons. "Two, His home is very nice and has a lot of space for us...not too expansive either" he placed three fingers in the air. "Lastly I wanted you to actually get over him" you stared at him wide-eyed "W-Wha-" he cut you off.

"If you can live with him for a short amount of time without avoiding him and treating him like a regular friend then you are officially over him".

You gazed at your lap "...I guess so..." Japan smiled softly "You will succeed my friend". You both heard the American's loud voice from below calling out your names. Japan squeezed your hands "Are you ready?" you took a deep breath "Yea...".

* * *

For a while it was a bit difficult for you to actually be in the same room as the handsome blond. Every time all three of you were together you would try to find a way to escape. But Japan always gave you a stern stare that made you stop.

You almost, **_almost_ **snapped when one day Japan, you and America were in the living room. Japan and you were reading manga on the couch while America was watching t.v. Suddenly when a musical tune came from the T.v, he stood up and swiped off his glasses.

You blushed from behind your book, you swore you saw sparkles around his lovely face.

America swayed his hips with a grin, he clapped to the right "Hey!" he chirped then to the left "Hey!". You started to choke, face all red. Japan peeked at you and smiled sheepishly. You shoved some tissues up your nose to avoid the blood coming down as you watched him dance.

_'NO! I CAN DO THIS! I CAN WATCH HIM WITHOUT HURTING MYSELF ' _or so you thought.

He spun around counting "1,2,3,4!" at the last number he made a cute pose making you flop dead on the ground. As if you were planking. You fainted, both men came by your side panicked but you were okay in the end.

But damn...

_'That was too sexy' _you thought.

...

"Japan...I cannot do this"

"(Country Name)" Japan warned with a hard stare, "I can't dammit!" you cried. At this moment you and Japan were by the bathrooms of the japanese restaurant he suggested to America. Both of you were talking to each other in secrecy while your love was chowing down.

"Just go and talk to him or else" Japan had a dark look making you gulp. "I hate it when you go all evil on me..." you muttered walking off to your table. Hesitantly you sat down looking down at your food. America gave a grin "Hey! You should try this! It's awesome!" you blushed and nodded. The blond blinked "You're really shy" he gave a small smile "We'll be living together for now on! Let's get to know each other better!".

That was exactly what you were trying to avoid.

On your way home you trailed behind Japan and America, you watched them both talk with a smile. "Ah! America your finger!" Japan exclaimed in shock staring at the red blood dripping down. You snapped out of your daze and dashed over to them. "W-When did you do that!?" you asked worriedly, America laughed sheepishly "When you guys were at the bathroom I broke a plate and cut myself...Though I covered it with a tissue".

"That's no good! You can get it infected! Why didn't you tell us before?!" you scolded loudly grabbing his hand. America looked at you shocked, he was surprised at how loud and mad you were. You reminded him of how England worried about him as a child.

_"America! You dummy!" (Color) eyes stared directly at his own blue eyes._

The nation shook his head at the sudden voice and flash that interrupted his mind. _'What in the world was that...?' _he thought glancing at what you were doing. You took a hanker chief from your pocket and wrapped it around the wound tightly.

"Loopy loop...bunny ears...big bow" you muttered while tying the knots. Another flash hit America's mind making him wince, you thought it was the wound and apologized.

_"Loopy loop...bunny ears...big bow!" a little girl with (Color) hair giggled wrapping something over Chibi America's hand._

His blue eyes widened.

"That should stop it from bleeding..." you muttered.

"We'll do it properly at home...let's hurry" Japan nodded walking by your side. As you two walked ahead, America stood staring at his covered finger. Then slowly he glanced at you, seeing your figure walking in the distance.

His eyes were still wide, eventually he started to walk after you guys.

* * *

Nothing really happened after that, everyone went to their rooms to sleep. Though you couldn't sleep at all, you tossed and turned then groaned in annoyance. You sat up "Man...can't sleep at all..." grumbling you decided to get a snack.

Walking pass the rooms and down the stairs quietly, you noticed a light coming from the kitchen. Hesitantly you peeked inside only to see America shoving some chips in his mouth while playing on his I-pad. You blinked, wondering why he was up so late. Slowly you walked in the room,you stalked behind him looking over his shoulder. You smiled when you saw him playing temple run 2.

"Having fun?"

America squeaked and dragged his chair backwards falling down to the ground with a thump. You flinched and looked at him worriedly "A-Are you alright?". The blond blushed "I-I'm okay!" he pushed himself off the ground "You didn't scare me at all! Ahaha..." he laughed nervously.

The silence was very awkward, you were about to leave when he stopped you.

"Can I ask you something?" you blinked "W-What?" you noticed that he seemed hesitant.

"H...Have we...met somewhere before?" your heart stopped. Does he remember!? You took some caution "w-well...we met at the meeting if that's what you mean". He shook his head "No...I mean before that" you mentally gasped.

This...This was your chance...to finally cut him off from your life.

"I...I..um..." you shook your head, the blond put his head down in disappointment "I see...forget it then" he faked a grin and your heart throbbed painfully. From looking in his eyes you could see pain, he walked passed you muttering a 'good night' and headed towards the stairs. You gritted your teeth what the hell are you doing? Lying to him like that!? Even if your relationship won't be the same!

It would be better for him to know that you were once best friends!

You grabbed his arm.

"W-Wait! Don't leave! I-I did meet you long ago!" America side-glanced you his face expressionless.

"If you're just saying that because you pity me then do-"

"I DO REMEMBER YOU!"you screamed at him gripping his arm tightly. America's expression was shocked but then he turned confused.

"Then why did you-"

"Cause I didn't want to be close to you" you choked out pathetically. "...You know...It hurt when we met" you whispered "You didn't remember me at all".

"(Country Name)..."

You laughed bitterly "I was so happy when I saw you at the meeting room...though you didn't remember me" you let go of his arm "What's the point of being friends? We changed, we won't be as close as before and it hurts". He was silent "Pretty selfish now that I think about it" you looked up and forced a smile, you wanted things to be as before. Being Bff's, being close and being together.

It was really dark and you could barely see each other but you knew he was their in front of you. America was speechless, surprised by your out of character behavior but also your words. The nation turned shy, he rubbed his arm and his head was down.

"I...I don't want to be friends (Country Name)" you smiled bitterly _'I knew it'._

"I want to be something more"

"What?" you were confused, you looked straight into his eyes. He avoided them "Erm...I like you" he muttered out, you raised a brow.

"I can't hear you..."

"I really like you!" he shouted out embarrassed, you blinked rapidly turning pink "E-Eh...oh" the hero blushed steam coming out of his cowlick as it waved around. "Ah! Jeez!" he groaned hiding his red face "That was so not cool!" he whined as he took a seat on the couch.

You fiddled with your fingers blushing mad. But you were really happy! Not only did he remember but he liked you!

You took his face nervously and guided it up to look at you. America's blush deepened, you leaned and captured his soft lips. When you leaned back, America's hands gripped your wrists to hold you still. "(Name) Even when I forgot, I still fell in love..." he muttered into your shoulder.

"Also...I can't believe you made the first move!" he pouted "The guy always makes the first move!". You almost face-planted "It's hot but still!". You leaned in closer, eyes half-lidded you watched your new boy-friend suddenly gulp and nervous.

"Then make a better one" you whispered.

* * *

The next day Japan didn't comment on your love bites when you walked out the shower in a small towel. He noticed them all over your neck and shoulder. He saw you hum a happy tune as you walked into your room, he smiled mischievously.

Hearing the grunts and cried from down stairs...he knew exactly what you did last night.

He chuckled, his plan succeeded.


	3. Chapter 3: Canada

_Hetalia~_

* * *

**Canada x Reader**

* * *

Today you were at the local library, it was one of your favorite places to go and your part-time job. You weren't one of those painfully shy girls or very energetic-out going girls. Your were an average normal person, someone who liked reading and meeting people. You were also the type who didn't keep many close friends.

Suddenly you heard some soft humming walk past you, you turned around slightly. You ended up seeing a certain blonde your age carrying a couple of novels, with a small bear? You began to realize that it was the man you've watched secretly over the past week. You weren't obsessed with him, oh no you weren't it was just that he was interesting.

You had a tendency to stare at people often and find out how they worked. Their faults, quirks, anything they do that reflects their personality.

In conclusion you liked to read people.

'How ironic' you thought secretly taking a peek at the guy. Though you were picky about choosing a person to watch, it had to be someone who was not normal. But he was an exception, normal looking yes but his reactions to things were hysterical at certain times.

Once he entered you could tell that he was awkward to others, by the way he would get flustered when he accidentally did something wrong. Or when people would talk to him, he would get annoyed when someone called him. You weren't sure who it was but they would always call at the same time everyday, the person who called was also very loud on the phone that the teen had to pull it away from his ear.

You noticed he like soft music, not really hip hop or rock stuff from his ringtone.

Overall you thought he was very cute.

"Ugh jesus, (Your Name)! Stop reading the guy and just say hi like a normal person who is interested in an another person would" your boss/good friend complained. You rolled your eyes " I am not interested in him" you replied pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Denial~" she sang.

You pulled out the finger.

"Ergh...oh!" you stifled a giggle from a shelf not too far away at his struggling, as he tried to carry his books without bumping into people. His white bear fell with a thump on the floor, he muttered a curse. His violet eyes blinked in surprise when you gently picked up his animal brushing it softly with your fingertips.

"Need any help?" you smiled holding the polar bear. The blonde placed his books on a nearby table, he flushed slightly probably embarrassed. "T-Thank you" he whispered, your lips twitched in amusement.

"No problem" you raised a brow at his bear "Do you like stuffed animals?" you asked hugging the bear close. His pale smooth cheeks reddened "I...I um..." you guessed he didn't have an excuse. "It's okay, I bring stuffs too" you admitted sincerely pointing at a fox plush that sat at the front desk. He smiled shyly "You caught me" his smile growing wider "It's very important to me...i feel odd without it" he explained. You could see that he was being honest.

"Well, here you go" you held out the bear, the teen grasped it. You felt a sudden a tingle when his hands brushed against yours. Your face felt hot for some odd reason. Awkwardness? Embarrassment? "Oh..." luckily he didn't notice "I'm Matthew" he suddenly said snapping you out of your trance.

"O-Oh (Your Name)" you grinned glancing over at his books "Homework?" you asked seeing a bunch of history books. He gave a sheepish chuckle "Ah...yes...I guess".

You noticed your friend behind Matthew re-organizing books, she was giving you a sly grin winking. She also did some gestures. Like a heart then some air blow jobbing, You glared at her quickly before smiling at the blonde boy. "Ah, I guess I'll be going...nice meeting you Mattie" you walked away waving not seeing his pink face.

You walked towards the front desk and to the back where the staff room was. You noticed your boss/friend already there. She gave a smirk and was about to open her mouth when you slapped a hand over it "Calm down and move on Bitch" you growled stomping away.

She laughed loudly making you more irritated.

**After work~~**

You let out a shuddering breathe when the cold air hit your body. You quickly locked up the doors and was about to walk home until you noticed someone sitting nearby on a bench. You heard their voice loud and clear they sounded angry and annoyed but also a little desperate.

"Alfred! No I am not doing it! Are you kidding I didn't want to do this in the first place!" you recognized the voice it was Matthew. You didn't recognize him at first because of his voice, he was so loud you didn't know he could raise it up like that.

"No! Don't you dare hang up! Oh!" he muttered something like 'maple' before shoving his phone in his pocket angrily. You raised a brow walking a few steps towards him "Mattie?" he turned around alarmed.

"(Your Name)!" he squeaked surprise all over his face. You bit your lip gently amused "You alright?" the street lights and cars that passed by flashed light so you can see each other's face slightly. You blushed at the sight of his eyes shining, the passing lights made him look amazing making you breathless.

Then it hit you.

You fell for him haaarrd.

Jesus, you knew him more than he knew you! God you were creepy...

He also wasn't speaking he was staring at you as well, though you didn't notice. He looked away rubbing his neck behind his lovely red scarf. "Er, Y-Yes I'm fine...just my brother" he explained jittery. You gulped "Ah, I see...good" you shrugged awkwardly.

"A...Are you walking home?" you stared at him blankly "Yea, just finished closing up" he had a troubled expression. "I'll walk you home!" he claimed determinedly which was super adorable to you. You giggled behind your hand "I don't mind" your turned around about to walk before looking over your shoulder.

"Just don't to anything perverted or I'll spray the pepper alright?" you teased. You used your hand to pretend to spray something while puckering your lips. You heard him laugh softly, making your heart _flutter _(Oh my god what is this girly sheet) you blushed smiling.

As you two walked by each other in the cold winter night, you got to know each other much more. You found out he had a brother Alfred who was his twin. Then he started to rant about him you had to pinch yourself from laughing so hard. Then he started to explain how his brother was much louder and popular, he was the nerdy one that no one notices. Also how people prefer him.

You stared at him "Mattie...if I met you and your brother now I would honestly be with you" he seemed very shocked. Slowly he smiled "Thank you" you smiled back looking away blushing again squealing on the inside.

"Here's my house!" you announced proudly, it was a small house not too big. You grinned at your new-found crush "Thanks a lot Mattie" he blushed grinning. "No problem, thank you for letting me walk with you" you two stared for a couple of minutes before hesitantly walking to him closely.

You pulled him down by his scarf and pressed his warm lips against your slightly cold ones. It wasn't a hot passionate make-out. It was a sweet lips against lips, it made your stomach do flops and felt him tense before relaxing kissing back. You slipped a small piece of paper into his left hand. His right hand-held the side of your face bringing you closer.

You separated the kiss and looked into his eyes chuckling breathlessly at his dazed face. "Hm~ Call me " you whispered into his ear giving him one more peck on his soft smooth lips. You walked into your house leaving the Canadian outside speechless and dumb struck as he looked over your number.

A car came out of nowhere behind Matthew "WHOO HOO! you got her number dude!" his twin brother hopped out his car rushing towards his brother who was still awe-stricken. "Told you it would work! You got her attention!" Alfred grinned widely.

Matthew chuckled, he had his eyes on you the day he saw you. His brother noticed this and tried helping him get you. "I guess your right..." he replied walking into the car with his brother.

You giggled from your window watching them go away.

You couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
